Online documents can be of different categories, and content can be displayed on these online documents of various categories. The categories can identify whether the online document is a search result webpage from a search engine, a webpage, or an application. The content's rate of display with the different types of categories can become out of balance over time. For example, the content's display parameters can lead to the display of the content with one category of online documents more often than other categories.